Ultimate Sacrifice (the choice bw love and duty)
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: After 16 years in the dark, the truth is out. Now a soldier must face the ultimate choice between the man she loves and her family or the role she was destined to play 1000 years before. A choice she can't run from. (Trunks + Makoto)


Summery: After 16 years in the dark, the truth is out. Now a soldier must face the ultimate choice between the man she loves and her family or the role she was destined to play 1000 years before. A choice she can't run from.  
  
Disclamers: These apply to the entire story. Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z belong to their respected owners and I take no claim over them. I do however claim the plot of this story and any original characters I choose to add to this story.  
  
Comments and Criticism is always enjoyed, I enjoy hearing what you have to say about the story. I also except flames if you have a problem with the story as long as you tell me what you hate and why you hate it. Telling me you hate it does no good to me without explanation. But do not expect the story to be altered to your liking if you flame.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my redone version of my older story, The choice between Love and Duty. I apologize for taking so long to redo it. This story takes place after the Heart Snatchers in Sailor Moon.  
  
"....." means talking.  
[.....] means someone is thinking  
/...../ means someone's inner conscience  
'......' means a disembodied voice  
  
The Ultimate Sacrifice  
By *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
Prologue  
  
'Soon.' The darkness smiled evilly. 'Soon I shall be free.'  
  
*~*  
  
The scout of Mars laid down in her bed, unable to sleep because of a nagging feeling deep inside of her she couldn't figure out. "It can't be the test on Monday." She thought out loud. She shook her head in angst. "I've never worried about tests before. I'm not like Ami. Go to sleep." She ordered herself. "I feel something. Something bad."   
  
With that she got up and walked down the hall to the fire.   
  
*~*  
  
In another realm someone else has trouble sleeping. The lonely Guardian of Time sat alone thinking as she did most days and nights. Her surroundings were always the same, the silence and rare howls from the realm around her. It was bare, as it has always been. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Pluto shook her head.   
  
'Of course it isn't Pluto but it is something we have to do.' Kami's voice echoed endlessly though out the realm.  
  
"It's just that what about the side effects." Pluto explained "I mean think about it. You learned with Trunks. When Trunks tried to change the past, things only got worse..."  
  
'But they did get better.' Kami interrupted. 'Without intervention things would have stayed the same.'  
  
"Sometimes things should stay the same." Pluto disagreed. Even though she couldn't see Kami she knew he was frowning. "I mean we don't know what will happen in my world and in yours. Crystal Tokyo may never exist in my world."  
  
'Your job is to guard the time and to interfere when nessicary. This is one of those times. I know it's a risk, but it's something we have to take. Think about Jupiter.'   
  
"I guess." Pluto sighed. "Sometimes I doubt why I was even chosen for this role."  
  
'You were chosen because you are the person most suited for this job.' Kami reminded her. 'Never forget that.'  
  
"You're right." Pluto smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thank you. I'll tell them tomorrow."  
  
'Consiture it a gesture between friends.' And with that Kami was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
The next afternoon all of the inner scouts, Darien and Rini were spread out over the space in a lazy fashion all over Raye's living room. This afternoon, like most in the spring was warm and reminded the scouts of the upcoming summer. Everyone felt relaxed and sleepy except for Raye who knew why this whole meeting was being called.   
  
"Explain to me why we had to have a meeting today." Serena complained flipping through one of Raye's magazines that was left on the coffee table. Rini was sitting by her flipping through one of Raye's comic books.  
  
"I felt something last night. Something I haven't felt in a long time." Raye explained. "I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was something something big."  
  
"I can explain what you felt." Pluto spoke up from the door.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Rini asked happily to see her old friend.  
  
"Raye what you felt was normal. I'm suprized you haven't felt anything sooner." She began. "Have you ever noticed why there isn't any scout of Jupiter?"  
  
"I was going to ask you about that. Why isn't there a scout for Jupiter?" Amy asked.   
  
"There is a scout for Jupiter." Pluto stated at everyones shocked faces.  
  
"Well why isn't she with us now? Is she an enemy or something?" Raye's face darkened at the thought of fighting a fellow scout.  
  
"Nothing like that Mars. Earth exsists in more than one demention Mars. Because when Queen Serenity used the crystal to having everyone reborn she was in a weakened state, and Jupiter was reborn in the wrong demention against her knowledge." Pluto explained.   
  
"If places can exist in more than one demention does that mean people can to?" Mina questioned Pluto.   
  
"I don't know Venus. I guess it's possible." Pluto answered after a pause.  
  
"That's creepy." Mina stated shivering. "If that happened would someone did exsist in more than one world would you have more than one soulmate?"  
  
"I'm certain you can have only one soulmate." Pluto stated firmly. [Everyone except me. My soulmate is time.]   
  
"Why are you telling us this now?" Darien pipped in. "I mean if this was so important why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
"It wasn't time your highness." She answered. "I told you all so that you would have the opportunity to go and meet her."  
  
"Go and meet her? Does that mean in her world?" Serena asked dreamy. [Hopefully we go during the exams.]  
  
"Yes it does. We will be leaving in two weeks from yesterday afternoon. We will be staying for about a week."   
  
"Do we need to pack anything specially?" Ami asked already making a mental list of everything she need to bring.   
  
"Nothing besides clothes, your communicators and transformation sticks. I must be going." And with that said Pluto left.  
  
"I guess that's it." Raye stated in suprize [I still feel something evil coming.]  
  
"Yep. See you all at school on Monday." Mina said getting up. "I'm still a little freaked out by the whole exsisting in more than one demention thought." She added after a pause.  
  
"Bye everyone!" Raye called as everyone left. [I feel something. Something bad, Something big is going to happen. Something soon.]  
  
*~*  
  
"So you're saying you want us to stay behind while the others go off and have fun." Amora complained after Pluto had finished her story.   
  
"Amora!" Michelle yelled. "Pluto has a reason for having us stay behind! She wants to make sure no one tries to attack Earth while they are gone."  
  
"That's right Uranus. I'm asking you two and Hotaru to stay and watch after everything." Pluto explained. "I've been apart from the gate for to long. I must go you thank you for doing this." And Pluto disappeared like she did earlier, leaving behind for a second a faint ghostly image of herself.  
  
"Why can't she just look into the future and make sure everything is okay?" Amora crossed her arms in anger.   
  
"I agree. It is weird, but Pluto has always been secretive maybe she knows something we don't." Michelle sighed.   
  
"Why can't she just tell us the truth instead of lieing to us." Amora questioned.  
  
For that Michelle had no answer and they both sat in the room in silence thinking of the same thing.  
  
*~*  
  
Raye sat in front of the fire again trying to find an answer to the uneaziness she felt. Silently closing her eyes she listened to the fire and it's silent destroying sound. [I'm starting to see something.] she told herself. [But it's kind of blurry.] she complained and just as the image was able for her to read it. RING!  
  
Raye opened her eyes and groaned in anger. "Grandpa can't you get it?!" she shouted. And upon receiving no answer Raye got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello." She answered in a fake friendly voice a voice that told the caller that this better be important otherwise she would kill them.  
  
"I have a feeling Pluto wasn't completely honest with us." Darien said without saying hello. "I thought maybe you felt something to and if you didn't it was just me."  
  
"I agree. I didn't want to bring it up during the meeting, I mean the girls are worried enough about meeting Jupiter I wouldn't want to ruin it for them before I knew for sure." Raye admitted.  
  
"I know. You seemed a little worried at the meeting. More than usual I mean."  
  
"Do you think the others saw it to?" Raye interupted.  
  
"No." Darien answered quickly. "Amy was to interested the scientific part of it and Mina was to creeped out by the thought of two dementions. Plus Serena would never notice anything like that." It was at these times Darien wasn't so proud about his girlfriend. "I think you should do a fire reading." He added.  
  
Raye was in the middle of a fire reading but she wasn't about to tell Darien that. "I agree. I'll go do that now."   
  
"Okay. Bye Raye."   
  
"Bye Darien. Oh and don't tell anyone about this conversation until I know for certain."   
  
"I wasn't already." Darien was a little offended by that remark but kept it to himself.  
  
After hanging up the phone Raye walked out of her room and was greeted by her grandfather caring a large ammount of papers. "Who was on the phone Raye?"  
  
"Just a friend."   
  
"Was this a guy friend?" her grandfather asked teasing.   
  
Raye nodded.   
  
"Just don't go off an elope without me okay?" and with that her grandfather left.  
  
"Grandfather!" she yelled embaressed after him. [You will never learn. Will you?] and with that she went back to the great fire for another sleepless night with no success. 


End file.
